His Beloved Blue Eyes: One-shots
by redangel2463
Summary: Short one shots that are based off my already completed story, His Beloved Blue Eyes. Genres may vary.
1. Becoming A Big Sister

His Beloved Blue Eyes: One-Shots

**Hey everybody,**

**These one-shots will be based off my fan fic, His Beloved Blue Eyes. But I'm having a little trouble coming up with ideas for chapters. **

**This is where you guys come in****. **

**I want to create one-shots that you actually want to read, so send me a review or PM of an idea for a one-shot based off 'His Beloved Blue Eyes,' and I'll dedicate the chapter just for you. **

**It can be from the time Seto and Kagome were in the orphanage. It could be from any point in the Yu gi oh series. Or even after the story. All I ask is that no ideas can involve anything from GX, 5D, or Zexal. I have not seen these series and I can't write what I don't know **

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. (I feel like we've been here before) Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. (Oh wait, I have done this before) I own Kagome and Seto's daughter and nothing else. (OMG I put something different on here) I make no profit off of this fanfic. (And we're back to this) So, please don't sue me.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

**Becoming a Big Sister**

Kisara was in her room on the floor reading one of her favorite books when her parents walked in the room.

She could tell by the way they were looking at her that they were nervous about something.

"Sweet heart," Kagome spoke first, "We got some big news for you."

Kisara sat up from the floor to pay attention. Her parents knelt down so that they could be on her 'level'.

"What kind of news, mommy?" Kisara asked.

"The good kind," said Seto, "You're going to be a big sister."

Kisara blinked once, twice, three times before she made a big smile on her face, "Really?" she said excited.

Her parents nodded.

Kisara lunged at her mother and gave her a big hug.

Kagome and Seto let out a sigh of relief. They both recalled when they got the news form their parents of getting a sibling and their reactions weren't as pleasant as Kisaras had been.

Kisara steeped out of the hug, "So where is it?"

Seto chuckled, "Your sibling isn't born yet, my little dragon."

Kagome rubbed her stomach, "That's right, he or she is inside my tummy."

Kisara's head tilted, "How'd it get in there?"

Seto's face began to turn red. This was the part of the conversation that he had hoped to avoid.

Luckily for him, Kagome was on top of it, "Well, your daddy loves me so much that he gave me a baby. The baby stays in my tummy so he or she can grow up strong and healthy and stays there till they're ready to come out."

"Oh," said Kisara in mild understanding, "Okay I get it." Kisara then leaned down to stare at her mother's belly. "Hi, I'm Kisara," she told the growing baby. "I'm your sister and I can't wait to see you."

Kagome and Seto smiled at the sight.

"When's the baby gonna come out Mommy?" asked Kisara.

"Sometime in the winter," she told her.

Kisara nodded excitedly. She couldn't wait to be a big sister. Just like her Mommy was for Uncle Souta.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The moment Kagome and Seto left their daughters room Kagome started laughing.

Seto raised a brow at her.

"You…should have seen…your face…when she asked how the baby…got inside me," she said in fits of laughter.

Seto made an annoyed face at her, "What? I didn't want to explain that to a child."

Kagome's laugh died down slowly and she reached out and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, "Don't worry, you won't have to do that for at least six more years."

Seto's eyes grew in horror and seriously considered locking up Kisara until she was in her thirties.

Kagome guessed what Seto was thinking and kissed him on the nose, "No worries babe, no one will take your little dragon away from you," she said using the nick name Seto used for Kisara.

Kisara had a fiery temper when it came to certain things, hence the nick name little dragon.

Seto kissed Kagome's forehead and then looked down to rub his thumb lightly over her stomach, "Maybe we should have a boy this time."

Kagome chuckled lightly, "I really don't think we have a say in that Seto."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Nine months later_

Kisara had been counting down the months till winter. During the time her mother's stomach got bigger and she ate the weirdest things, like peanut butter on her pizza.

Kisara gaged at the thought.

She tried to think of something less icky. Like, how the baby's heart beat sounded when she laid her head down on her mother's stomach. It was really fast but her parent's said that small things had faster heart beats.

Today, she was once again in her room on one of the coldest nights yet this year, when her uncles came in to her room.

"Hey cutie," said her Uncle Souta. "We got to head to the hospital. Your mommy's having the baby."

"Typical how the kid decides to show up when it's so freaking cold," complained Mokuba who tried to rub his hands to get warm.

Kisara's eyes light up with joy. The day was finally here.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The waiting room at the hospital was really boring. It felt like they were there forever. In reality, it had been only four hours.

That's when Seto came out to find Kisara, Mokuba, and Souta.

"It's a boy," he told them smiling. Kisara clapped her hands thrillingly. Souta groaned and handed Mokuba twenty dollars for losing the bet on the baby's gender.

Kisara walked up to her dad, "Can I see him, daddy?"

Seto grabbed her hand and led her to where the babies were kept.

When they got there, he lifted Kisara up to the view window so that she can get a better view, "See that one on the second row?" he pointed to the one he was referring too.

Kisara nodded.

"That's your brother," he told her, "His name is Samuel."

Kisara looked at the small baby wrapped up all snugged in a blanket with a blue cap on his head. He looked like he had her daddy's brown hair. She waved at him, "Hey, little brother."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

A few days later, the Kaiba family was able to bring Samuel home.

Kisara liked watching her parents taking care of her little brother. Sure she played with baby dolls all the time but it wasn't the same.

Her mom even let her hold Samuel a few times and feed him. Even though he was tiny he was a little heavy so she didn't get to hold him for very long. Still, she felt proud of herself when she did.

"Samuel is very lucky to have you as a sister," said Kagome when she picked Samuel up and began rocking him in the rocking chair. "You love him so much and like helping me take care of him."

Kisara chuckled, "He's my brother, why wouldn't I?"

Kagome smiled at her sweet little girl. 'She's like a little mini Seto.'

A little while later Samuel fell asleep and Kagome laid him down in his crib. She told Kisara to be quite as they left the baby's room.

Kagome would be lying if she said she wasn't exhausted from taking care of Samuel but she didn't want to neglect Kisara. "What do you want to do sweet heart?"

Kisara thought for minute, "Can we watch a movie in mommy's room?"

Kagome nodded slightly relieved that's all she wanted to do.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Seto arrived home from Kaiba Corp and entered his bed room.

As soon as he opened the door he noticed his wife and daughter both asleep while a movie was playing on the television. The sight made him smile. He didn't want to disturb them so he slowly closed the door and left them alone.

This gave him a chance to be alone with his son. The word 'son' was so foreign in his mind but he liked hearing and saying it whenever he could.

He opened the door to the baby's room to Samuel awake staring at his Duel Monster themed mobile above his crib.

Seto picked Samuel up and began to rock him in his arms. Samuel cooed at the contact and gave a toothless grin. At the corner of Seto's eye he noticed something new was inside Samuel's crib, 'well, not new.'

Inside the crib was Kisara's stuffed Blue Eyes White Dragon. Seto couldn't help but smirk at seeing it there. Even when she wasn't in the same room with him, Kisara was trying to look after Samuel.

"You're lucky to have a big sister," he told Samuel, who looked back at him with his happy big blue eyes.

**There you have it folks. Since Kagome and Kisara both started with K, I thought it was only fair for the baby to have his name start with S like Setos. So what do you think? I will update a new one-shot every Friday. I look forward to hearing your ideas. **

**Till then my readers**


	2. Seto's Got This

**This one shot is dedicated to ****Mistress of Darkness Katana****, for without you this one-shot would not have been made. **

**Thank you to all those who are following, favorited, or reading these one-shots. **

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. (That's right) Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. (Believe it) I own Kagome and Seto's daughter and son, nothing else. (For realziez) I make no profit off of this fanfic. (No fooling) So, please don't sue me. (Like seriously)

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

**HBBE: Seto's Got This**

Kagome covered her mouth to quite her coughing. She felt so uncomfortable right now, her body ached, her head hurt and she was covered in sweat.

"I'm sorry, beloved," Seto said with a doctor's mask over his face. He couldn't risk getting sick and infect both Kisara and Samuel.

"It's not your fault I'm sick," she told him with a hoarse throat. Seto gave her a glass of cold water to help her throat. When she was done with her drink she looked over at Seto, "Are you sure you're up for taking care of the kids?"

Since, Mokuba and Souta didn't live with him anymore, Seto was the only one left to take care of the kids.

"I control one of the best gaming corporations on the planet," said Seto proudly, "How hard will it be to take care of a child and a four month old?

"Five months," Kagome corrected.

Seto gave a shocked look, "Wait what? When did that happen?"

Kagome chuckled a little and coughed again, "This month."

Seto sent her playful glare to show he had been joking. He leaned up and kissed her forehead with his covered mouth, "Seriously, I got this."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Forty five minutes.

That was all the time it took for Seto to seriously consider pulling his hair out.

Samuel hadn't stopped crying since he woke up a half an hour ago. He tried feeding him, changing him, burping him, nothing seemed wrong with him. 'What's wrong son?'

Kisara watched her dad, while sitting with her legs crossed in the rocking chair, felling sorry that Samuel was giving her dad such a hard time. This had been the first time in a while that her dad was alone with Samuel.

"Try doing the popcorn machine," suggested Kisara.

"The what?" asked Seto.

"The popcorn machine. You jiggling him up and down and say, 'pop pop pop,'" Kisara explained, imitating when her mom did it.

"Okay," Seto said warily as he adjusted Samuel and tried to lightly jiggled him up and down, "Pop, pop, pop."

Slowly Samuel calmed down from his crying and began to giggle.

Seto kept playing 'Popcorn Machine' for a few more minutes and put Samuel back in his play pin. "There we go," he said. Samuel began to play with his toys as if the last half hour had never occurred.

Kisara clapped, "Good job daddy."

Seto chuckled at her, 'okay, I'm getting the hang of things again.'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Seto spoke too soon.

His tiny victory was short lived when Samuel had a messy diaper.

The CEO barley recalled the handful of times he changed Samuel's diaper, and each time was more unpleasant in then the last. Meanwhile, the horrible smell coming off his son seriously made Seto gag, "Geez, what is your mother feeding you?"

Samuel giggled at the funny faces his dad was making.

"Yea, yea laugh it up," he told the five month old.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Another hour passed and Samuel was changed, fed and was down for his midday nap, which meant that now Seto had to look after Kisara.

"So what do you and mommy do when you're at home?" he asked her.

Kisara shrugged, "Lots of stuff."

"Like what?" he asked again.

Kisara thought it over till she got a great idea, "We play dress up and have a tea party."

It took every ounce of self-control that Seto had to not say 'hell no' right then, "Sounds fun," he said with fake enthusiasm.

Ten minutes later, Seto was dressed in a frilly apron, a pink flowered hat, and had heavy make up on his face. 'Why me?' he groaned in his thoughts.

"More tea, Mrs. Kaiba?" Kisara asked while lifting up the toy tea pot. She was also dressed up sitting on her little table and chairs with her small tea set. Only her apron and hat was purple.

"Why thank you, Ms. Kaiba," Seto said as he accepted the drink, while speaking with a feminine voice.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

After she took her medicine and had a long nap, Kagome was feeling a lot better. She stretched her body once she awoke and felt someone next to her.

She turned to see Seto next to her, dressed in a frilly apron and some heavy make up on his face.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion, "Umm, Seto," Kagome shook her husband's shoulder to wake him. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Babe, what are you wearing?" she asked.

"I had a tea party with Kisara, she said I had to dress up like you do," he answered.

Kagome blinked a few times before she busted out laughing, "Seto…I don't…dress up when…I play that game…with her."

Seto's eyes widened, "What?"

Kagome shook her head as she continued to laugh, "I never dress up…with her."

Seto's face changed from confusion to irritation.

"KISARA!" he yelled as he charged to find the six year old.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Kisara was in her room brushing her dolls hair when she heard her dad called her name.

"Busted," she said as she went to find a safe hiding spot.

Seto burst into the bed room, "Where are you, you sneaky little dragon?"

Kisara chuckled, accidently giving away her hiding spot under the bed.

Seto pulled the covers up to see Kisara hiding there, "Hi daddy," she said as innocently as she could.

"Don't you 'hi daddy' me, you tricked me," he said with mock anger, "Now you're gonna get it."

He pulled Kisara out from under the bed and tickled Kisara's sides, causing her to laugh hysterically.

"Stop it…Daddy please…I'm sorry," the six year old managed to say in the fits of laughter.

"Nope," Seto growled as he continued to attack her sides, "You've got to face the consequences of your actions."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Kagome continued to laugh as she heard the sounds of her husband and daughter from down the hallway.

Seto may have worked a lot, but Kagome knew that he was a great father, 'Yep, he's still got it.'

**Short but sweet, I hope you enjoyed it. Next time: Seto and Kagome go on their honeymoon, leaving Souta and Mokuba to babysit baby Kisara….what could go wrong? **

**P.S to that one guest who requested I do a Kagome and Atem one-shot. I'm only doing one-shots based of my other story. But I will remember your request. **


	3. Babysitting

**This one shot is dedicated to ****raepan2010****, for this really cute idea. **

**Just so you know, Mokuba and Souta are fifteen in this one-shot. **

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. (I think everyone agrees with that) Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. (We know) I own Kagome and Seto's daughter and son, nothing else. (I hope everyone knows that) I make no profit off of this fanfic. (I really hope everyone knows 'that') So, please don't sue me. (…..please)

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

HBBE: Babysitting

_Friday_

Seto hung up his cell phone after he confirmed that the pilot for Kaiba Corp jet, who was going to take him and his new bride to their honeymoon destination, was ready to go. It had been three months since their wedding and they were finally able to go on their trip since Seto's schedule cleared up.

This will be the first trip that Seto and Kagome had alone together in a long time.

This would also be the first time that they actually leave Kisara alone for more than a day.

Seto walked down the hallway and Kagome, his newly wedded wife, rocking Kisara, their eight month old, in her nursery, "It's almost time."

Kagome nodded but didn't take her eyes off Kisara, "I just feel so guilty leaving her for so long," she said emotionally.

Seto came up next to the rocking chair and kneeled down next to her, "I know, Beloved. I do too, but we need this trip…I miss you."

Kagome turned to him and smiled, before kissing him, "And I miss you….Are you sure the boys are up for this?"

"For the millionth time, yes," said Souta as he walked through the door of the nursery, followed by Mokuba, "It's only for a week."

The eight month old turned at the noise, "Mo," Kisara said reaching for Mokuba. He lifted up Kisara from her mother's arms, "Hey cutie, how are you?"

Souta gave a pouted face, "Why does she always go to you?"

"Cause I'm her favorite," Mokuba clarified before he blew raspberries into Kisara's cheeks, causing her to giggle.

Kagome smiled at the sight, 'Maybe it will be okay,'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"Bye baby girl we love you," Kagome said kissing her baby's forehead. Mokuba was still holding her.

Kisara whimpered a little when her mother stepped away but stopped when her father came in front of her, "You be good for your uncles okay," Seto said as he kissed her cheek.

The eight month old began to whimper again. When Seto and Kagome exited out the door, Kisara cried her eyes out.

"Shhh," Mokuba soothed, "It's okay, cutie. They won't be gone long."

It took a little over twenty minutes before Kisara finally settled down.

After playing with the infant for a few more hours, the boys put her down for bed.

"I can't believe my sister is so worried," Souta said when he came from the nursery.

"I know," Mokuba agreed, "She's just a baby, how hard can it be to look after her."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Saturday_

"Oww oww oww," Mokuba complained as Kisara yanked his long hair.

Souta laughed at the exchange, which caused Kisara to pull harder and laugh.

Mokuba gave Souta a death glare, "Quit encouraging her." Souta stuck his tong at him.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Kagome awoke, in the honeymoon suite of a very nice hotel, to Seto kissing the back of her neck.

"Again?" Kagome asked before moaning from the attention she was getting from her husband.

"Just making up for lost time," said Seto as he continued to shower her with his love.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Sunday_

"Come on Kisara," Souta begged as he put the plate of food in front of her, "you need to eat."

This would be the boy's third attempt to feed Kisara. The first time she refused to open her mouth and smacked the boys with her tiny hands. The second time, Kisara played with the food and ended up covering herself head to toe with it.

This time, Kisara grabbed the food in front of her and threw it to the floor. Both of the boys groaned.

"Okay, this is a lot harder than it looks," said Souta.

Mokuba nodded in agreement.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Monday_

Kagome was tapping her finger that was extremely close to her cell phone. She was trying really hard not to break the 'don't call home' rule that her and Seto agreed to on the plane here. 'The boys will call if there's trouble,' Seto reassured her.

After a few moments, Kagome finally gave in to her concern and grabbed the phone and began to dial the Kaiba Mansion.

Until, the phone was yanked out of her hand, "Nice try Beloved," said Seto from behind her.

Kagome turned to him and gave her best innocent face, "I was just," he gave her a look that told her not to lie to him, "…gonna check on Kisara and the boys."

"No," said Seto sternly.

"Can't we just," Kagome tried to suggest.

"No," he said again.

Kagome sighed in defeat, "Fine, can I have my phone back now."

Seto gave her a playful look, "Nope," he said hiding it behind his back, "You got to try and get it."

Kagome smirked at him, "Oh it's on."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"How could you lose track of her?" Souta said in a panic.

"I don't know," said Mokuba who was just as panicked as he looked around corners. "I only took my eyes off her for a minute."

"Oh, it was 'only' a minute," said Souta sarcastically, as he yelled from the kitchen, "Kisara!" Souta called out. "Come on sweetie, say something!"

Both boys heard small giggles coming from the laundry room. They ran to the source of the noise to see Kisara about to lift herself up into the opened door dryer.

"No," they cried as Souta lifted her up and sighed in relief when he realized his niece was unharmed.

Both boys looked at the baby who only smiled at them, and then they looked at each other, "This event never happened," said Mokuba referring to Kisara's escape.

"Agreed," said Souta.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Tuesday_

Seto and Kagome were lying in bed together. He was awake staring at the ceiling as Kagome slept, while her head rested on his chest.

He was deep in thought, wondering if his baby girl missed her parents at all and if his little brothers were doing alright.

Seto looked down at his wife to make sure she was still sleeping before he reached for his cell phone that was on the side table next to the bed.

"Ah ha," Kagome said suddenly startling him, "You're worried too."

He glared at her, "Of course I'm worried. It's been five days since I've seen our baby girl."

Kagome looked at him sweetly, she loved it when he was a concerned father, "Babe, let's just spend the rest of our honeymoon at home."

Seto nodded in agreement, "Five days alone with you has been heaven for me," he kissed her lips before he continued, "But I want to spend my next five days off with both of my favorite girls."

She smiled at him again, "I love you Seto."

"And I you, Beloved," he smiled back at her.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_A few hours later, early in the morning_

Both parents went straight to the nursery when they got home.

Kisara was awake, just bouncing in her crib, and was excited to see both of her parents again. "Ma! Da!"

"Hello sweetheart," Kagome said just as excited, "Oh, we missed you so much."

Seto picked Kisara up and held her tightly.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Souta woke up and headed to the nursery to get Kisara for breakfast.

The very second that Souta opened the door, and saw no baby, he screamed.

"Mokuba! I can't find Kisara!" he yelled as he ran down the hall.

"Damn it, not again!" Mokuba yelled as he also ran out to the hall. Only to be stopped by two very confused older siblings. Kagome was holding a cheerful Kisara in her arms.

"I'm sorry, what did you mean by 'not again'?" Seto asked sternly.

**Sorry couldn't resist that last part. That's two one-shots now. Please keep sending me ideas. Next time: An old friend of Kagome's comes to Kaiba Corp.**

**Till then my readers **


	4. Unexpected Business Partner

**This is dedicated to a Guest, I may not know who you are but I hope you see and enjoy this.**

**This will be during the time that Kagome is pregnant with Kisara.**

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. .Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I own Kagome and Seto's daughter and son, nothing else. Yes yes, good good, etc etc. Hooray everybody.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

HBBE: Unexpected Business Partner

"Thank you, Roland," Kagome said as he held the door open for her at the Kaiba Corp entrance.

"My pleasure, Ms. Higurashi," he responded.

Kagome smiled at him as she made her way to the elevator. The doors slowly began to shut on her but luckily a man was already inside and stopped the doors from closing.

"Thank you so much," she said her gratitude to the business man. He nodded before pushing a button to close the doors.

It was just them two inside. For some reason the man looked a little nervous when she got on.

"What floor?" he asked with a little bit of a shaky voice.

"Oh go ahead, I'm going to the top floor," she informed not wanting to keep the man waiting.

"So am I," he reassured her.

Kagome nodded, "So you're here to see Seto Kaiba?"

The man nodded, "Yes, my employer wishes to create a partnership with the company."

She looked at him with interest, "Which company do you work for?"

"Tashio Corp," he answered proudly, most of his anxiety from before had suddenly vanished.

Kagome had heard of the Tashio Corporation. They invested in almost everything; technology, advertising, art, pharmaceuticals, etc. 'Having them would be good for Kaiba Corp,' she concluded. Subconsciously, she began to rub her sixth month, and still growing, pregnant belly as the elevator began to go higher.

"Do you know what you're having yet?" the business man asked after he glanced at her actions.

"Not yet," she said smiling looking down, "This is our first child, I can't wait."

"May I ask, who the father is?" he asked.

"You're about to meet him," she said simply and gave a curious look. Kagome felt a strange aura coming off this man, not evil of course, but definitely different. And the man's face looked familiar too.

Realization, of what Kagome meant, came to the business man and he began to clear his throat.

The action brought her out of her thoughts and she chuckle, "It's okay, you haven't said anything wrong."

The man fixed himself, "My apologize…my mother often said I was too nosey for my own good."

This made her giggle again, "I hope you don't mine me asking, but have we met before?"

The man formed a small smirk, "In another life perhaps."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Seto was in his office preparing for the small meeting that he was having with a representative of Tashio Corp.

When the elevator sounded, he looked up and saw two individuals come off, "Kagome what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to surprise you," she said sweetly, "I'll go wait in the waiting room," she reassuring him not to rush on her account. "It was nice chatting with you, Mr.?" she began to say but realized that she hadn't learned the man's name.

"Mr. Medea, Miss Kagome," he said shacking her hand, "And I assure you, the pleasure was all mine."

Kagome smiled at the kind man and waved a goodbye.

"You're a lucky man," Mr. Medea said to Seto.

"I know I am," Seto replied

When Kagome made her way to the waiting room she stopped dead in her tracks as, a thought crossed her mind, 'How did Mr. Medea know my name?'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

After the meeting Kagome reentered Seto's office he met her half way and kissed her hard.

"I take it things went well," she said a little out of breath from the kiss.

Seto gave her a smirk, "Can't I just miss my beloved fiancé?"

She shrugged and smiled teasingly, "Maybe…ouch," she grabbed her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing, the baby just kicked me hard," she replied.

Seto put his hand on her stomach, feeling their child move around slowly. When he looked back up he saw a look of deep thought on Kagome's face, "What are you thinking about?"

"It's just…I feel like I've met Mr. Medea before," she said voicing her thoughts.

"From where?" Seto asked, "Wait don't tell me, you met him in the past?"

Even though he was joking, Kagome's eyes widened, 'Of course.'

That's why his aura felt so strange to her, it was a feeling that she hadn't sensed in a long time.

A demon. Not just any demon either, a friend.

"Beloved?" Seto asked as the looks on Kagome's face changed from confusion, to realization, to happiness.

Kagome shook her head, "It's nothing," she said as she looked at the direction of the elevator, where Mr. Medea, exited, "I must have been mistaken."

If 'Mr. Medea' wanted to act like nothing was going on, then neither was she. 'I'm just so happy he's alive and well.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Mr. Medea went back to his company car and closed the door. Once inside he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the owner of Tashio Corp.

"What is it Shippo?" the person on the other lined asked.

"Sesshomaru…you're not going to believe who I just ran into," the kitsune said with a happy smile.

A hint of a chuckle came from Sesshomaru's end, "Why do you think I set up the meeting?"

**I choose the name Medea since it means 'cunning one,' I thought it was a little appropriate since you know…It's Shippo. Next time: Kisara goes on her first date. **

**Till then my readers **


	5. Kisara's First Date

**Here is another one-shot for Mistress of Darkness Katana, this idea was just too good to pass up. **

**Kisara will be around fourteen years old here and Samuel is around eight. **

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I own Kagome and Seto's daughter and son, nothing else. I makes no money from this so please no sue.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

HBBE: Kisara's First Date

Kisara ran through the door of the Kaiba Mansion really excited.

"Mom," she called from the entry way.

"I'm in the living room," Kagome called back.

Kisara ran to the living room to see her mother reading a history book, "Is dad still at work?"

"Of course he is," Kagome chuckled, "What's going on?"

"Well," Kisara said bashfully, "theirs this boy."

Kagome gave a knowing smile, "And?"

Kisara looked up hesitantly, "He asked me to the movies on Friday. Can I go?"

"I don't see why not," Kagome said honestly.

%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

How wrong Kagome was.

"She's too young," Seto scolded to Kagome when she told him of their daughter's plans.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Kisara's a teenager. She's going to want to go out with boys."

"Like Hell she is," he responded.

"And what age do you think it's appropriate for her to date," Kagome asked out of mock curiosity.

"How about after she's married," Seto said with seriousness in his voice.

It took everything Kagome had not to yell at how ridiculous her husband was being.

"Kisara," Seto called down the hallway, "Get in here."

Kisara ran to her parents bed room, "Yea dad?" she questioned, by the look of apology from her mother's face, she knew it wasn't good.

"Your mother told me about your…date," he had to force the words out of his mouth.

"Yes, may i please go?" Kisara asked politely.

"Absolutely not," he said.

"But mom said I could," Kisara complained.

"It doesn't' matter," Seto argued, "I say 'no.'"

Kisara looked at him in disbelief, "Why not?"

"You're too young," he answered.

"That's not fair," she complained, "Other girls in my class go on dates."

"Too bad," said Seto.

Kagome shook her head in disappointment. Seto wasn't handling the situation rationally, and she knew he was going to suffer the consequences.

Kisara stomped her foot, "You are so...Grrr...I hate you," she said before storming off to her room.

Seto blinked stumped about what his daughter just said. Not once when she was little had she said the word 'hate' before, especially to him.

Kagome came over to him and place her hand on his cheek, "You okay?"

"She…she hates me," he said in a low voice saddened.

"She didn't mean it," Kagome reassured, "She's just upset."

Seto looked down to the ground. He didn't want to cause his daughter any sadness, Kisara is one of his pride and joys, after all.

"I just," Seto tried to say.

"You don't want her to grow up," Kagome finished for him. "Neither do I. But Seto, Kisara IS growing up and we can't change that."

Seto sat down on their bed and ran his hand though his hair, "Beloved, I don't know what to do."

Kagome sat down next to him, "Well, we could start by letting her go on the date."

Seto took a deep breath in annoyance, "Do we have to?" Kagome nodded yes. "…fine."

&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

On Friday, Kisara ran straight to her room to get ready for her date.

She finally managed to get her hair the way she wanted and was now trying to figure out what outfit she wanted to wear.

A knock distracted her from her dilemma, "Come in."

Kagome came in, "Hey sweetheart, how's it coming?"

"Not good," Kisara said pouting, "I can't figure out what to wear and…Mom I'm nervous."

Kagome smiled, "Kisara that's completely normal. Heaven knows I was nervous on my first date with your dad."

Kisara looked up surprised, "Really?"

Kagome nodded, "Yep, and the whole time before he showed up to my door, I couldn't keep still cause I was so anxious ."

That made Kisara chuckle, "What helped you calm down?"

"When I saw him," she said honestly, "And how his eyes seemed to look in 'awe' when he saw me."

Kisara smiled as her mother had a dream like look in her eye. Her parents love for each other was something that even the fairy tale stories she read as a child couldn't match up to. 'I want that one day,' Kisara wished for herself.

"I'd go with the maroon blouse and black skirt," Kagome suggested.

Kisara nodded, "Okay, thank you mom."

Kagome gave her daughter a side hug, "Just be yourself tonight and have fun."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Movie Theater_

"Dad why are we here?" Samuel complained to Seto. The eight year old was just minding his own business in his room when his dad stormed in and said 'we're going to the movies.'

"Well since your mother is visiting Uncle Souta, I just thought you and I could have a 'guys night' out," Seto said simply as he looked around the Theater Lobby.

Samuel may have been young but he wasn't stupid, "Does this have to do with sissy and her date?"

Seto looked down at his son and nodded a few moments later. He couldn't help but worry if this boy from Kisara's school would treat his Little Dragon. Finally, allowing his over protectiveness to take control, he grabbed his son, his alibi for the evening, and headed to the movie theater.

"Mom isn't going to like this," said Samuel.

"That's why we're not going to tell her," Seto said simply.

Samuel finally caught on to his father's plans and gave a mischievous look, "I don't think I can lie to Mom like that."

Seto glared his son knowing exactly what the child was playing at, "What do you want?"

"An early copy of that video game I want," Samuel named his price.

"Done," said Seto shacking Samuel's hand in agreement, "Who taught you how to black mail?"

"Uncle Mokuba and Uncle Souta," Samuel admitted proudly.

"Figures," Seto mumbled under his breath.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

A hour and half into the movie, Seto could see that Kisara was having a good time on her date. She was smiling and laughing at what the boy she was with.

Seto and Samuel were on the second floor of seats, Kisara was on the first floor, and they could see everything that was going on.

After seeing his Little Dragon having what looked like the time of her life, Seto started to feel a little ashamed for spying on her.

"Let's go Samuel," Seto whispered to him.

"But the movie's not over," Samuel complained.

Seto sighed in frustration, "We'll go get ice cream if we go now."

Just like that, Samuel got up from his seat and ran out the door, Seto wasn't too far behind him.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%& %&%&%

_Kaiba Mansion_

"What did you think you were doing!" Kagome yelled at Seto when he came through the door.

Seto glared at Samuel, "The deals off."

Samuel shook his head "I didn't say anything."

"No, the driver called me and told me you went to the 'exact' same theater as Kisara and her dates," Kagome explained, "Wait, did you bribe our son into not telling me you went."

"Uhh," Seto couldn't think of an excuse fast enough.

"Samuel. Room. Now," Kagome pointed up the stairs.

"Yes Mom," Samuel said not daring to disobey his mother when she's angry.

"What were you thinking?" Kagome yelled at Seto as they walked into the living room.

"I just wanted to make sure she was alright," said Seto honestly.

After hearing that Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself, "Seto…do you have any idea how lucky you were that Kisara didn't catch you. That's a very embracing situation you would put her in."

Seto nodded, "I know… I'm sorry."

Kagome shook her head, "I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

At that moment, Kisara came through the door. She walked to the living room slowly with her head down.

"Sweetheart," Kagome said to her.

Kisara looked to show tears coming down her face. After her parents gasped, Kisara ran right to her father's arms. Seto held his daughter close, very confused about what was going on.

"What happened, Kisara?" Seto asked.

Kisara tried her best to calm down so she could speak, "He-he wanted to kiss me…and I wouldn't let-let him…He called me a loser and dumped me," she cried again and dug her face in her dad's chest.

Seto embraced her back and kissed the top of her head. He looked at his wife asking her with his eyes on what he should do. Kagome gave a small sad smile and mouthed, "Be her dad."

Seto slowly nodded and continued to hold his daughter, letting her cry, "It'll be okay Little Dragon," he promised her, "Daddy's here."

**Just a little chapter for Seto and Kisara, plus a little glimpse at Samuel's personality. So what do you think? Plus, I could use some more request folks. **


	6. Kisara's First Day of School

**This one shot is dedicated Selena Moonlighty. Thank you for giving me a suggestion to work with. **

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I own Kagome and Seto's daughter Kisara and their son Samuel, nothing else. I make no profit off of this fanfic. So, please don't sue me.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

HBBE: Kisara's First Day of School

"It's today! It's today!" Kisara cheered as she ran into her parent's room and jumped on their bed, awakening both parents in the process.

Both Kagome and Seto mentally groaned from being awakened in such a manner but were too sleepy to scold Kisara for her actions.

Kagome sat up from bed and stretched, "What's today, sweetheart?"

"The first day of school," Kisara said shaking her mother's shoulder, hoping it would make her move faster.

This woke Kagome up, "Oh right…that's today."

Seto was still lying down on the bed and stared at his wife after she spoke in a mopey tone of voice.

"I'll make you breakfast after I shower," Kagome told Kisara. The six year old nodded and ran out of the room. Kagome groaned and collapsed back into bed, "Why?" she asked Seto, meaning why her baby has to go to school.

"Because it's the law," said Seto, "And it's good for her to have an education," he kissed her shoulder in comfort. He knew how much his wife hated it when she was separated form Kisara or Samuel.

"I know," said Kagome, "It doesn't mean I like it though. I mean, what if the other kids are mean to her or the teacher isn't nice."

Seto chuckled, "It's only Kindergarten, Beloved. How bad is it going to be?"

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Kagome was now in Kisara's room, brushing her daughter's hair. Kisara had a hard time keeping still, which made Kagome accidently tug on her hair too hard.

"Oww," Kisara cried.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Kagome said apologetically, "But you have to keep still," she said as she continued to brush Kisara's hair and put it in a high pony tail, "How are you feeling today? You scared about going to school?" Kagome asked with a mother's worry.

Through the mirror Kagome could see the opposite of scared on Kisara's face, "Nope," said Kisara confidently, "I can't wait." Kagome nodded but was a little sad that Kisara wasn't going to miss being home with her. "I get to and learn stuff. And then I can come home and tell you and daddy what I did today. And you'll be proud of me."

This made Kagome smile, "We already are, silly Little Dragon," Kagome said as she finished Kisara's hair and hugged her. She should have known that Kisara would be thinking about her and Seto.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Elementary School_

The driver brought Kagome and the two Kaiba children to the Elementary school that Kisara would be attending.

Kagome walked with her daughter and carried her nine month old son into the building and was directed to the Kindergarten class rooms. A middle age woman was waiting for them, a woman that Kagome assumed was Kisara's new teacher.

"You must be Mrs. Kaiba," said the middle aged woman before she took her hand out in greeting, "I'm Miss Shinta."

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said while shaking the woman's hand while trying to balance Samuel.

Miss Shinta then lowered herself to Kisara's level, "And what's your name?"

"Kisara Sango Kaiba, nice to meet you Miss Shinta," the six year old said politely like her parents taught her.

Kagome could tell by the look on Miss Shinta's face that she was impressed with Kisara's good manners.

"It's very nice to meet you too," said Miss Shinta, "Why don't you go put your bag on that hook over there," she pointed to where the hooks for backpacks were, "then you can go and play with the other students in the play area."

Kisara nodded before running off to hang up her backpack.

Kagome watched as her daughter rushed off to put her things away and then ran to the other students.

"First day of school is usually more nerve wrecking for parents then it is children at this age," Miss Shinta said to Kagome who nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, she'll be alright here," Miss Shinta promised. Kagome's worriers were somewhat soothed after the Kindergarten teacher said that.

Kisara was talking to two other children who were coloring and they offered to share their coloring tools with Kisara, her mother smiled at the sight. Kisara looked up to see her mother watching and waved at her.

Kagome waved back and mouthed 'I love you' before she walked away, "Looks like it'll just be you and me today," Kagome said smiling to Samuel, "You want to spend time with mommy?" Samuel smiled back up at his mother and giggled, "I'll take that as a yes."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Later That Night_

"I'm home," Seto yelled as he walked through the door.

Kisara came storming down the stairs and ran into his arms, "Daddy!"

Seto caught her and lifted her in his arms, "There's my Little Dragon. How was your first day of school?"

"It was fun," Kisara said excited, "My teacher's really nice, and I made some new friends today."

"Wow," said Seto.

"Miss Shinta made us do worksheets on how to write the alphabet. It was really easy and she said I was really smart cause I got them done so fast," Kisara said continuing to explain her day, while Seto smiled with fatherly pride.

"I wanted to play chess with my new friends but they didn't know how," Kisara said a little disappointed.

This information made Seto's smile fall from his face. He knew how much Kisara loved playing chess with him, "Well, that's okay, Kisara. Not everyone knows how to play the game," Seto told her, "How about you and I play after dinner?"

"Okay, daddy," Kisara said all cheered up.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Kagome was in the kitchen making dinner, Samuel was in his high chair near the dinner table playing with some toys, when Seto came in and slid his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck.

She smiled at her husband's attention, "Well, 'hello' to you too," Kagome said making Seto chuckle. "Did Kisara tell you about her day?"

"Yes," he told her, "It sounds like she enjoyed it. I told you it would be okay."

"Kisara's teacher talked to me after I picked her up from school," said Kagome as she paused in preparing the food, "She thinks that we should consider letting Kisara skip a grade since she's more advanced academically then the other students."

Seto took a deep breath before letting it out slowly at what his wife just told him. This was one of his and Kagome's biggest concerns once they enrolled Kisara into school. They were fully aware that their daughter was smarter than others her age, but weren't fully aware of what they should do. "I don't like the idea Beloved. She wouldn't be with children her own age."

Kagome gave him a teasing look, "It's only first grade Seto, how bad is it going to be?"

This made Seto glare at her, "Ha ha. Seriously though, I don't know if we should let her go."

Kagome had longer to think about what to do then Seto did and gave her opinion, "Why don't we ask Kisara if she wants to do it? She's the one who's going to have to go through the changes after all."

Seto thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_A Few Days Later_

Kagome was once again walking with Kisara and carrying her ninth month Samuel into the school building, where she was directed to the first grade class rooms.

"You nervous?" Kagome asked Kisara before they met the teacher.

Kisara shook her head and smiled in excitement, "No, I can't wait."

**I know this isn't my best one-shot but I hope you enjoyed it. To the Guest who requested I do Kisara's wedding, I won't be able to do this one. The reason is because I will be working as a Beta with another author who wishes to make a sequel to His Beloved Blue Eyes, and I don't want to do anything to mess up the plot for their story. So if anyone has another request please let me know through review or PM.**

**Till Next Time My Readers **


End file.
